The First Time
by aylarouge
Summary: The first time Bobby heard about John Winchester, it was from Missouri Moseley after her meeting with the man.


**Title:** The First Time  
**Author:** Ayla Rouge  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**Genre: **pre-series, Season Two  
**Word Count: **1,200  
**Character/Pairings:** Bobby/John, Missoui, Sam, Dean,  
**Summary:** _The first time Bobby heard about John Winchester, it was from Missouri Moseley after her meeting with the man._  
**Beta:** biggelois (LJ)  
**Author's Note:** Written for the community spnwriterlounge over on LJ. The bunny I took was the first time Bobby met John. I put a spin onto it, hope you all enjoy it!  
================================

The first time Bobby heard about John Winchester, it was from Missouri Moseley after her meeting with the man.

"He is just so sad, Bobby. I couldn't keep the truth from him." Missouri said over the phone.

"Well that's great, Missouri. Now we have another obsessive hunter on our hands. Who knows what that man will do." Bobby turned around to grab the pepper and shook some into his tomato soup.

"He won't do anything stupid, Bobby Singer! He got kids to worry about." Missouri yelled.

"Shit women! A single father should not hunt! What will happen to the kids if John dies?" Bobby gave up with the soup and stomped into his living room. He moved some books of the couch and sat down.

"Don't take that tone with me! He needed to know. It would have eaten away at John until his death." A sigh was heard over the phone. "I know what I'm doing, Bobby."

Bobby sighed as well. He knew that, everyone who'd met Missouri knew that. Bobby also knew that now _he_ had to watch out for the stupid man. There was no other reason Missouri would call him like this.

"I'll watch out for him Missouri, if only for those kids of his." Bobby hung up without a goodbye.

Bobby hated the man already.

**888**

The first time Bobby met John Winchester was at the Roadhouse after a hunt.

"John Winchester," the man said as he stuck out his hand.

Bobby looked at John. He was a handsome man, tall with broad shoulders. He looked like a man living with guilt though, the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth told of that.

"Bobby Singer," Bobby grabbed John's hand and gave it a shake. A strong grip, fingers callused from working.

"Well Bobby, it's good to meet you." John Winchester left without another word, not even to offer a beer and a talk like most new hunters did.

Bobby smiled a little.

**888**

The first time Bobby met the Winchester boys was the first time John was in his home.

It was late afternoon and Bobby had just come in from working on a car when the knock came. Opening up the front door, Bobby saw a bleeding John Winchester being held up by two teen boys.

"Can you help?" The one on the right asked.

"Yeah, I can help. Bring him in." Both boys stepped over the salt line and placed John on the couch.

"You," Bobby pointed to the one that had just spoken, "go up stairs into the bathroom and get me the first aid kit. And you," Bobby pointed to the other boy as the other ran to do as he asked, "tell me what happen."

As the boy talked Bobby learned that they were John's sons Sam and Dean. He also learned that John was hunting a demon and brought both boys with him to teach them a few things. Sam, the one that was talking, told Bobby that while Dean was exorcizing the demon, John got tossed across the room and hit a wall. They didn't know where to take John so they went to the closest person in their dad's journal, Bobby.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dean asked once Sam was done talking. He put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Most likely. I'll just patch him up and let him wake up on his own. You boys go get some sleep. There's a room upstairs you two can share."

Both boys rose up and walked to the stairs, their shoulders and hands touching as they walked. Bobby looked at them with soft eyes that hardened once he turned back to John.

"You son of a bitch. What are you thinking, getting your boys into hunting? They're too young," Bobby mumbled as he worked on patching John up.

After he was done with the old coot, he went upstairs to check on the boys. Standing in the door way Bobby watched as Dean held his brother in their sleep, Sam holding onto Dean's hand for dear life.

Bobby vowed then and there to be there for these boys.

**888**

The first time Bobby had sex with John was after Sam left for collage.

It was night time when John knocked on the door, drunk and swearing. Bobby sighed and let the man in, taking the bottle of whisky from John and putting him on the couch.

"He left. He just up and left. My little boy, he left his family. Why did he leave?" John grabbed onto Bobby and pulled him down to his level. "Why did my little boy leave me? How can I protect him now? I promised Mary I'll watch out for them, keep them safe. How can I do that with Sam away?"

Bobby pulled John's hands off of him and patted him on the knee, "He'll be safe, Johnny boy. He's got a good head on his shoulders and a good heart. Don't worry about the kid. Now," Bobby pushed John down and pulled a blanket over him, "why don't you sleep this off and tomorrow we'll get back to Dean." Bobby left John alone and walked into the kitchen to call Dean and let him know that his daddy was ok.

Hanging up the phone, Bobby started for the stairs and his own bed when he was tackled from behind and brought down to the floor. Bobby jabbed his elbow back and up, trying to get his attacker in the nose. When he didn't get the shot Bobby bucked up to try and get the person off him. Instead of being freed, Bobby was turned over and someone sat on his hips.

"Calm down Bobby. I ain't gonna do anything you don't want," John said and kissed Bobby. Right there, on the dirty floor by the stairs. And Bobby gave in, let John do what he wanted.

Bobby would never open the door for John again.

**888**

The first time Bobby told John he cared was the last time Bobby had to say goodbye.

The boys had taken John out of the hospital and brought him back to Bobby's place. They were going to go out back into the forest and set John aflame, the way a hunter went. Bobby only had a few moments with the man before they would be back to take him away.

"I've hated you for a long time, Johnny boy. I didn't want to watch out for you and I didn't want to deal with you. I hated that you brought your boys into this life. I hated how you drove Sam away. I hated how you ever saw anything or anyone outside your obsession with Mary and that demon. I hated that you never got over her. I hated how you died for you obsession. I hated that you left your sons without help. But most of all," Bobby swallowed, "I hated how you never saw me. How you never knew."

Bobby bent down and kissed John on the forehead, "Love ya, Johnny boy. Love ya so damn much."

Bobby turned around and left John Winchester behind.


End file.
